At the End of All Things
by Shamera
Summary: Spoilers for ep. 51. He’s not eleven anymore, but instead is sixteen and slumped over Envy in the middle of a large theatre, standing on wobbling legs.


Well... FullMetal Alchemist has finally ended, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person who's tearing my hair out waiting for the movie to come out. ;; I have an insane amount of respect for both Rie Kugimiya and Paku Romi, who did the voices for Alphonse and Edward Elric, respectively. They are both very, very, very, VERY talented voice actresses. They brought out every emotion in the story- from Edward crying over Nina's death to Alphonse's insecurities and self-doubts. I cried in episode 15 when Alphonse was screaming for his brother to run, and in episode 29 when Edward's voice choked with tears trying to save Alphonse. Each episode added to my respect for them, and I really hope that they're going to do the voices in the movie. crosses fingers  
It's been a long journey with the Elric brothers, and certainly with a most shocking ending. And despite this computer being crap and being unable to upload the stories I've written from my laptop, I had to write something for the ending. Because I love this series too much to let it end without a dedication.

Title: At the End of All Things  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 1228  
Warning: Spoilers for episode 50 and 51. Badly written because I usually write in past tense, and because there's no beta or program on this computer to correct my grammar. Edward remembers bleeding to death. 

He remembers a pain deep in his chest, one that he's not sure is mental or physical at all... only the feeling of blood running slick down his body, not unlike when he had been eleven and was missing an arm and leg... waiting, _needing_ to wait because he had to make sure that his little brother was alright. Back then, it had hurt but had not hurt at all- only the pain in his heart wondering, wondering if he had gotten there in time to save his younger brother. _Al! Is Al alright?_

But this pain is different than when he had been eleven. This pain is mind numbing, and all of a sudden Edward almost forgets why he's there, because the pain had blocked everything out except the rapid beat of his heart. He's not eleven anymore, but instead is sixteen and slumped over Envy in the middle of a large theatre, standing on wobbling legs. 

The pain twists for a sharp moment, and Edward is brought back to the present as he stares at Envy's grinning face. The Sin looks like Christmas has just come early, the twitch of his lips slightly maniacal to match the grin that Edward usually wears when he's particularly pleased about something. That expression makes Edward think that he is looking into a mirror, because surely he's the only one who's insane enough to laugh at the sight of blood. 

Slowly, the shock of blood loss is wears off and Ed feels cold. His vision is starting to blur, but at the same time he is finally seeing the background behind Envy and starting to hear the strange screams that are filtering through his brain. He wasn't the one screaming. But he should be, because he detests the feel of blood sliding slick down his body. 

"Niisan!" 

The voice is familiar and the tone is hysterical, and this strangely unsettles Edward. He turns his head with much effort to stare at a suit of armor lying in the middle of a large transmutation circle, and all of a sudden he remembers everything with clarity. 

_Al! Is Al alright?_

The screaming grows more hysterical as the pain twists yet again, choking Edward with its metallic taste as he coughs up blood in thick rivers, feeling more like he was throwing up than coughing. His chest is burning, and he wonders if it is because of concern for his younger brother, or because of the blade that he could now see was firmly lodged near his heart. 

Damn it, he couldn't die yet. He had to make sure that Al is alright, that Al would be restored, and that his younger brother would be well taken care of before he is allowed to die. 

But Edward could feel that he was bleeding to death, and the strange grin that Envy wore and the blade in his chest didn't help matters at all. His vision is fading completely with the blood that he is coughing up, and Ed wonders for a moment why he is not getting flashbacks of his life, but is instead concerned for the future. 

But his concerns fade as a final twist of pain near his heart ends everything, and Edward then stops feeling altogether. His vision of the majestic theatre and his younger brother screaming at him is gone, gone into a swirling white mist and a looming black gate. 

For a moment, Edward is numb as he stares at the black gate- the place where everything had started. He is startled to see a vision of his brother, a giant suit of armor standing before him¡K the vision fades as soon as it came, and Ed is left staring instead at Envy, whom is angry and snarling and demanding to know where he is. 

"The Gate." Edward answers truthfully, because he cannot think of any other way to answer. 

Envy stares at the giant and ornately decorated black gate in shock before turning to Edward. "Where does it lead?" He demands. 

"I believe it's a place called 'London.'" Ed replies simply, because while he knows that Envy was the one who killed him (and that was why he was here, staring at the Gate which lead to the Other Side), he cannot find it in his heart to care. There are other thoughts plaguing him more important than his own death. "It is the place where our father is." 

Yes. That is why Envy has the same smile as Edward. It is because they have the same father. 

"Father?" Envy's attentions are now entirely focused on Edward. "Do you mean Hohenheim of Light?!" 

Edward cannot understand why Envy is so focused on father. He had never cared much, if only because father had never been there. Edward did not need father. The only person he would ever need was Al, because Al was his little brother and the one dearest to his heart. He did not need father to take care of him, and he would take care of Al. 

"Yes." 

Envy gaped at him, the expression still eerie in its similarity to his own. "He's still alive?!" 

The Sin spun on his heel, marching determinedly towards the dark and imposing Gate, pushing, and then pulling at the doors with his hands. Edward watched all of this dispassionately, wondering if he should care whether or not Envy died in his attempt to contact their father. 

"You really shouldn't." He finally said calmly. 

"I _will_ go to Hohemheim! I _will_ kill him!" 

The Gate opens under Envy's hands, under Envy's demands for it to take him where his 'father' is. Edward watches all of this with a dispassionate eye, and it is only as the Gate closes once again that he allows the memories to hit him. 

He is dead, he knows. And it is only now that he thinks about how his death would affect other people. For the dead do not think about themselves, after all, they are already gone. Edward thinks about how Rose would react to seeing his death, thinks about how Dante shouldn't have been allowed to live. But most of all, Edward thinks about his brother, trapped in the alchemy array. 

He thinks about his promise to restore his younger brother, about the promise of how they would always stay together. It is only then that the pain comes once again, and the tears that he never allowed in life now comes strolling down his cheeks. 

He has died. Died attempting to protect his younger brother. While that fact makes him happy, Edward cannot help the wave of sorrow and despair he feels now that he realizes that they are now separated. How would Alphonse feel to watch his older brother killed before his eyes? Edward cannot begin to imagine that horrible feeling. 

The tears continue to pour out as Edward realizes that he might never see Alphonse again. They had never spent more than twenty-four hours apart from each other before, and now Alphonse would have to live the rest of his life alone. 

"Al..." 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I'm sorry for not fulfilling my promises to you. _

I'm sorry for everything, otouto. 

And with the feels of tears on his cheeks, Edward surrenders himself as his consciousness spirals into darkness. 


End file.
